


Baby Steps

by ForShiteandGiggles



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Female Friendship, Gen, Rule 63, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForShiteandGiggles/pseuds/ForShiteandGiggles
Summary: Allison got herself into a situation she never thought could happen to her.And Miss Nake is the only who can help her.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Rule 63, I don't know why but I just do. I guess it's the reimagining that I enjoyed the most.
> 
> But I can't believe this is what I came up with.
> 
> See end notes for an explanation.

On a chaise lounge from the Victorian era, there lays the infamous radio demoness.

Pampered with fluffy pillows made of silk and a thick white blanket draped over her petite body. A stand beside her with a tea set, hot and ready to serve. And a woman sitting on the floor before her, tending to her injured wrist. 

The kind of treatment fit for a demon of her caliber. 

Demons would dream for this kind of treatment but not her.

If anything, the bubbling ire and disgust in her chest grew hotter by the second. 

Eyes reflecting such emotions only to be ignored by the woman before her. Her large hat keeping her face hidden from those hateful eyes. Except for the eye on her hat that is quivering in fear. 

If only she wasn't found on that (literally) bloody alley she would've made her way back to the hotel and act like nothing has happened. 

Though Allison have hard time thinking if she should be glad or horrified being found and tended to by...er...what's her name again? Allison doesn't remember but all she knows this scaly bitch before her is the one whom she used her shadow tentacles against after having the hotel door flew over and hit Nifty on the face. She had terrible eye bags after having energy used up by someone unimportant...

But of course, Miss Nake knew she won't remember her.

That or maybe she's teasing.

Though the radio demoness isn't in a "happy" mood.

Allison's blood red eyes focused on the black gloves that tended to her wrist injury.

Normally she could heal it by herself, no need for it to be tended but right now she is weak. 

And she hated it.

She hated it so much.

"How do I know this isn't some form of trickery? For you to take your revenge..." Is the first thing that escape Allison's lips after hours of being silent.

Miss Nake's hands froze in place before looking up, her offended face visible for Allison to see. Miss Nake takes a deep breath.

"Darling..." She exhales, Allison's ears pointing up and twitching. Calling people darling is her thing!

"I have committed terrible things...That's why I'm here in this forsaken place. Why we are here. But never have the thought of harming the unborn crossed my mind." She said.

It took a lot of will power for Allison not to flinch. 

Unborn. 

She shudders.

But her ears failed to cooperate. Pressing down against her head.

Miss Nake is truly sinister albeit her somewhat eccentric personality and even wacky tendencies. 

But her weapons and inventions are by no means a joke.

Not to mention, human experimentation...

Surprisingly, it's not these crimes that gave her the death penalty.

"Now, let me do my job" Miss Nake said. Dressing the injured wrist up viola! Good as new.

Then she pulled a contraption that left Allison's eyes widen. Either from fright or by anger. 

"Oh calm down this won't hurt you" Miss Make rolled her eyes with hands on her hips.

"Besides" She continued "You're in position to go against me. Either you can struggle until I can pin you down or just stay there all nice and cozy while I do my job" She hissed.

This earned silence from Allison.

Taking that as a yes, she goes over to Allison.

She can feel Allison's body tense from the contact of the device on her belly. Her face straight and blank, trying to intimidate the snake demoness.

Said snake demoness can't help but inwardly smirk at the discomfort of the radio demoness. Did she really think it wasn't that obvious? She laughed internally.

Allison has never felt to uncomfortable in her entire afterlife. The last timry she felt this amount.of discomfort is when a man got handsy with her. And that was when she was still alive!

Especially at the parts as Miss Nake goes through the contraption that seems to have an image on what's inside her stomach, Miss Nake's eyes would lit up and a small tug at the corner of her lips.

She's happy? Allison wonders why.

After what felt like forever by Allison, Miss Nake places her contraption down and started telling her all of her listed findings on paper.

One about her health and the other about the growing life inside of her...

Miss Nake even went as far as going about how care for the said life. Making Allison nauseous.

Allison can't help but notice how professional Miss Nake is. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"How...How do you know these things?" Allison asked all of the sudden. Apart from curiosity, she really didn't want to hear more about childcare both inside and out...

Miss Nake paused and looked up from her papers.

She was surprised. Apart from the fact the unusually quiet radio demoness finally speaks up, it's the fact she asked about something about herself.

Miss Nake wondered if she should really tell her.

Then again, this isn't really a big deal.

"...I...was a midwife..." Miss Nake bit her lower lip. Ready whatever ridicule she might get. 

Allison looked at her with surprise. 

In all honesty, she thought Miss Nake would at least be a noble or anything as long as she was wealthy. Her mannerisms doesn't seem to match that occupation.

"Hmmm, if you were a midwife how did you pursue your inventions?" Allison asked. Miss Nake blinks.

Well this is new to the both of them.

"I have my ways..." Miss Nake shrugs.

...

The silence felt so awkward. It's suffocating. Neither of the ladies want to stay any longer so Allison sits up properly and says "Well look at the time, thank you dear friend for this help you have given to me but I'm afraid I must go" 

"Go?" Miss Nake scoffs "In your condition. No no no, if anything you must rest. Besides, you look like a mess"

"A mess?" Allison asked and Miss Nake raises an unamused brow. Using her tail to pick up a mirror, she held it before Allison and Allison can't help but feel ashamed.

Hair wild and tangled, not that bouncy curls that framed her small face. Below her now dropping eyes is dark circles. Her lips looking dry and pale, not the rosy red everybody would want to kiss but fear of having their blood on it. Her skin looked shiny but not in fresh and clean way. Come to think of it, she felt the uncomfortable stickiness of dried sweat that made her shudder in disgust. 

She looks so haggard. Way worst than she imagined. 

This is not what a lady should present herself. She thinks. Even if she was resting. 

She would never leave her body in a condition like this.

Oh what would her beloved father would say if he saw her like this? 

"So not only you injured and you like shit" Miss Nake sneers before pointing at her belly "You are carrying-"

"Don't say it!" Allison screams causing Miss Nake to jump. 

That scream sounded horrifying. Melded with static and sounding demonic.

It left Miss Nake shaking a bit.

"Uh...okay..." She shudders.

Silence once again. 

Before Miss Nake could break it, Allison gives her a determined look.

"Where's the little ladies room?" She asked. 

Miss Nake blinks and answers "Um...upstairs on left. Don't worry you won't miss it".

Allison nods and makes her way there. Her feet dragging on the floor. 

After vanishing upstairs, Miss Nake sighs and mutters "What have I gotten myself into?"

Especially after that little outburst.

She sighs before grumbling a "I hate hormones".

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I made this or what is this going to be about. 
> 
> All I know Allison got knocked up, got preggy and weak. Later found by Miss Nake who happens to be the only one who understands her situation. That's it. 
> 
> I don't even know how Allison got knocked up or by who. My mind comes up with the weirdest ideas.
> 
> Considering the fact I have no proper plot, it's either I'll wing it or forget about how this exist in the first place -_-
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy. And please excuse my errors.


End file.
